IQ Of 300 being Redone!
by Sora Tsubasa
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga and her older brother move to kohona, but as normal as it seems, it's not normal at all. Hinata is 12 and is going to High school?
1. Chapter 1

HEY! WHATS UP!? Sora Tsubasa here! I thought about it, and i wanted to change some things so i hope you like iq of 300 re-done! even though it wasn't finished before...

Oh well! i don't own Naruto, or anything else i mention! so u no sue, or i kill u, got it -grins- not really

Important! I'm changing hinata's age to 12, because i realized that if Hinata ended up with someone, it would be creepy since they be about 5 years older than her...

* * *

Prologue 6 years ago

* * *

"Look at her!"

"She's so small!"

"Is she blind?"

A small 6 year old girl with short raven hair and pale lavender eyes, came to an abrupt stop.

Those people knew she was 6 and they were 9, they knew she could see...but they loved it. They loved mocking her, hurting her, abusing her...they loved that sweet satisfaction of feeling above someone.

(those are some evil 9 year olds!)

This girl was Hinata Hyuuga...an intelligent little girl, who had no one to depend on.

Her brother Takashi Hyuuga, age 9? (A/N he still has spiky brown hair and lavander eyes) No he hated her, he ignored her, but sooner or later Hinata wanted to ask for help from him.

Her mother? No? In a state of depression, the happy, cheerful, helpful, and kind mother was gone...

Her father...? No...he is a part of cause of the mothers depression...he is dead, murdered...

Hinata's small figure was thrown against a wall. The stinging pain of the kicks and punches came one after another...

Her fearful eyes darted around as soon as the pain stopped, there stood her brother Takashi, just staring...

Hinata slowly stood before walking away like nothing happened.

(3 days later at lunch)

A small Hinata covered with blood, was running to Takashi pleading for help, grabbing his shirt, crying, but he mearly glared, pusher her to the ground poured his milk all over her, and walked away.

"Takashi...I HATE YOU!" Hinata screamed between her tears.

(the next week)

_I'm sorry Takashi...but, the pain of not having you father around, and the fact your sister is a genius, is hard to handle._

_Yes, I'm happy she has a very good mind, but it's hard having a child who..who seems abnormal..._

_it's so hard. It's like I'm expected to be some super mom, who can do anything, but i can't..._

_Please don't think badly of her...she needs love, acceptance, i sadly can not provide it..._

_but..but you can..._

_I'm sorry this is goodbye my son..._

Takashi tore the letter up in his hands, he looked at the limp and bloody figure of his mother on the floor.

Minutes later Hinata came through the door.

Takashi stood up and slapped her, punched her, kicked her, in his mind there was no forgiving what she had done, even if she hadn't known what she did.

"GET OUT, GET OUT YOUR NOT WANTED HERE!" he screamed at her.

"I-I'm sorry" Hinata whispered.

"I SAID GET OUT!"

He pushed her out the door and locked it.

(two days later)

Takashi, truly was worried. Hinata had not come back, it was raining heavily...for all he knew she was dead...

The time alone made him realize ow she was feeling.

The blame, was always put on her, she was abused by the other students, him, almost anyone, she must have felt so alone, like there was no hope to cling to...

Takashi got up, not bothering to get an umbrella or a jacket, and ran out the door.

Hours passed and Takashi could not find her, but he finally came to a park, where the was a crowd of kids screaming at something, kicking it...

"Is that, her ?...It's her!"

Takashi pushed through the crowd and forced the kids to get away.

Hinata laid on the grass, covered with blood...barley breathing..

Her eyes opened a little and stared at him.

"I'm sorry Takashi..." she said in a barley audible whisper.

He suddenly broke down crying "Don't you ever say I'm sorry again!"

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. i decided to change her past a bit and show it all in this chapter to explain.

The next chapter will be up in a few days! (i promise, 'cause i wrote it already)

So 'till then review, pm me, give me ideas, see ya soon!

I apologize for my long absence.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again like i said i'm back.

i'm gonna write reivew responses here:

_fanfic-10v3r: Thanks i'm glad you liked the last chapter! I might make it sasuhina or gaahina, but we'll see (it might be either one 'case i like both coulples) and yes sakura bashing... ROCKS! SO FUN, SO EVIL,!_

_Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce: Thanks for reading the previous version! I''m glad u liked both, i really want to make my chapters longer now, and i also want to think of better ways of torturing Sakura! I hope you keep reading!_

_MidnightRose Konoichi_: yeah it was sad, but i needed drama to get you guys intrested, the first chapter has to be good so i took my time on this. I may do GaaHina or SasuHina, you never know i'm a fan of both!

_loveslavender: i feel bad for Hinata to, but i thought i needed something to get you guys intrested. (plus making the main __characters past horrible is somthing i do best, sad but true)_

_princessofdeepforest: you just need to practice, and then you get better! It took me months to get this good, the first fic i pt up was horrible! i thankfully deleted it. Thanks for the compliment! If we rip Sakura in shred we will need to torture her a lot before we get to that! but soon...maybe we will -gets evil look in eyes-_

I thank eveyone who reivewed, put this on alert and faves!

So on to the present. And i don't own Naruto or anything else!

* * *

Hinata, now 12, and Takashi now 15, walked down the halls of Kohona High.

Hinata was trembling, you see they just moved to Kohona.

Kohona high, was very big it had dorm rooms where Hinata and Takashi live in . The Principal allowed the siblings to have single dorms, which scared Takashi half to death, thinking how Hinata will handle it.

Takashi put a hand on her head, ruffled her short hair.

"Don't worry" He said as they stood in front of the door of their first class.

They stepped in the class, but when they got in a boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes screamed.

" WHAT THE HELL?! THERE'S MIDGET IN THE CLASS!" making most laugh, but a few sigh.

Hinata kept her head down after he said this, to embarrassed to speak.

Takashi however was fuming!

"YOU IDIOT DON'T TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT! SHE AIN'T A MIDGIT SHE IS 12, GOT IT!?"

"WELL WHY IS SHE HERE!? SHOULDN'T SHE BE IN 6TH GRADE!?"

"She is here, because she is smarter than you. Iq of 300, she could be out of here, but she wants to be here,so tough luck!"

"Naruto. shut up I'm tyring to sleep" A boy with brown hair and brown eyes said sleepily.

"Whatever Shikamau! She's smarter that you. You know she has an IQ of 300!?"

"No duh, genius, her brother just told you that"

A white haired man with a mask covering half of his face was amused by what was happening before him.

"Settle down. Anyways, class meet Takashi, and Hinata Hyuuga, will you tell the class about yourselves? I am your sensei Kakashi Hakate"

"I am Takashi Hyuuga, I like to play video games, fight, sports, I don't like it when people pick on my little sister who by the

way has good judgement, so if you seem a certain way you better watch out, i also don't like annoying girls, and the people from our old town when we were i was 9 and Hinata was 6."

"I am Hinata Hyuuga, i like to write poetry, invent things, Paramore, Evanescence, dance, i don't like being teased, certain kinds of people, and some people from my old town, in fact i see one person, who i knew back then...a certain pink haired girl...Sakura Haruno."

Hinata walked toward a pink haired girl as she said this.

The girl with pink hair looked up, smirking.

"Nice to see 'ya again shorty."

"Likewise Haruno..." HInata also mumbled something that was barley audible, but it sounded like "flat chested as ever i see"

Takashi, who was used to straining to hear what Hinata said, laughed.

"OK, well anyways due to new students there is free time this period" Kakashi said before leaving the room, while reading a certain book of his...

People briskly crowded around Takashi and Hinata Bombarding them questions.

Hinata somehow managed to get out of the crowd, but bumped into a boy with raven hair cut like a chicken's butt and black eyes, who was standing next to Sakura.

"ah, sorry." Hinata said.

_SLAP!_

Everything turned quiet in seconds, people were staring with wide eyes.

"YOU BETTER BE SORRY! YOU JUST BUMPED INTO THE SASUKE UCHIHA!" Sakura screeched before slapping her once again.

For once Hinata did not stay quiet.

"So still the same Haruno? Worshipping any boy who you think is cute enough? I gave you a seccond chance you apparently did not notice..."

Hinata pointed to Sakura's desk which, had a note on it.

Sakura picked up the note it read...

_I am giving you a second chance. _

_You can either be the same way towards me or, _

_we can have new start. If you pick the first option_

_I am forced to say that you are my enemy._

_with all due respect,_

_Hinata Hyuuga..._

_(A/N i don't even know when she wrote that!)_

" For the record, i don't care about chicken butt head there, now if you excuse me...I have some planning to do."

Hinata sat on a desk near Takashi, ignoring the whispers of how mean Sakura was to a little kid, and how she deserved it, because she was mean to others before Hinata came to.

"Nii-san...can we go to a store after school?"

"Sure...let me guess you already got something in mind for ms.flat chest?"

"Yeah, but in order for my plan to work i need the cooperation of Chicken Butt head."

"If it's to prank haruno I'm in"

The new voice made Hinata fall off the desk.

After Hinata stood up she said "Chicken butt head give someone a warning before you do that." shakily.

* * *

End of chapter! The others come in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone whats up!? Sora Tsubasa speaking!

I don't own Naruto or anything else i may or may not mention!

**REVIEW RESPONSES! (right under here)**

**EerieNightfall: **non-taken, i know i wasn't that good before, but I'm improving.

**saphire-dragon: **I promise I'll keep updating, sometimes it will take a while but I'll try my best!

**HeartBrokeHinata: **yes, yes she is lol. She also is a lot of other thing that shall be mentioned in later chapters

**Lovingo0kawaiio0Girl: **I'll continue!! as long as my Internet doesn't mess up...

**Red Moon Ninja: **lol, yeah she will get pranked after 1 or two chapters (but between that time she will be insulted.)

_Recap_

"_Yeah, but in order for my plan to work i need the cooperation of chicken butt head"_

"_If it's to prank Haruno I'm in"_

_The new voice made Hinata fall off the desk._

_After Hinata stood up she said "Give someone a warning before you do that Chicken butt head" shakily_

* * *

Sasuke glared at Hinata "Stop calling me chicken butt head."

"No thanks."

"I wasn't giving you a choice." Sasuke said, his anger rising.

"Fine I'll stop calling you chicken butt head." Hinata gave in.

"Good" Sasuke started to walk away.

"SAS-GAY!" Hinata snickered as she saw Sasuke's reaction. He came to an abrupt stop and turned around slightly, you could tell how pissed he was, he looked like he was about to kill someone. but then decided to walk away. muttering something that sounded like "That prank better be worth it."

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata turned around only to see the boy with the blond hair who called her a midget along with the sleeping guy, a guy with brown hair, brown eyes, red tattoos on his face, and a dog, and a guy who had a hoodie that covered his whole face and the part that was not covered by the hoodie was his eyes, but they were covered with round black sunglasses.

"Uh hi...Naruto? Was that you name?" Hinata said remembering the sleeping boy, she assumed was Shikamaru call him.

"Yeah! How did you know!?" he yelled shocked.

"Shut up idiot. I said you name earlier, and she obviously heard us." Shikamaru said as he glared at Naruto.

"Correct. I assume your Shikamaru." Hinata said trying to act mature.

"Yeah, and drop the act your still a kid there ain't no way you would act like that." Shikamaru sighed.

"Ok then. So who the heck are you guys?" Hinata said while tilting her head. ( A/N didn't expect it to rhyme...)

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and this -" Kiba was cut off as his dog jumped on Hinata and knocked her to the ground."Akamaru..." Kiba sighed as he hlped Hinata up.

"Shino Aburame..." As Shino spoke the class had a gloomy atmosphere.

"Oooook then...HEY TAKASHI OVER HERE!" Hinata yelled as she saw him looking for her.

"Hinata, your like an ant in here. Thank kami-sama i'm used to it."

"Sorry for being 12 and short." Hinata said with a little sarcasm, earning a glare from Takashi. "I thought i told you to never say that again."

"Then what am i supposed to say then?" Hinata asked.

"Pancakes" Takashi replied.

"Why pancakes?" Hinata asked.

"I dunno, just say it."

"No thanks"

Hinata jumped on a desk and saw a girl with two buns on her head looking at her.

"Nani?" Hinata asked tilting her head to the side.

"Do you know Neji Hyuuga?" She asked.

"Yeah, he is my cousin. Does he go here!?" Hinata said, getting a little exited.

"Yeah, you'll see him soon, names Tenten by the way."

Before they got to keep talking, the bell rang and it was time for Hinata's next class...Art, but poor Hinata didn't know how crazy Art was...

* * *

Sorry for not updating, i've been busy lately!! Guess who Hinata will meet in the next chapter?


	4. Chapter 4 and authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE!!**

**My Internet is going to be shut off until my dad pays it so, just wait for chapter 5, but if you are reading this chapter 4 **

**is right under here, SO KEEP READING!!**

**I don't own anything, blah blah blah.**

**Thank you 4 adding to faves/ alert list oh and one review response...**

**saphire-dragon: **You are close, but it's going to be weirder than that...-grins- maybe creepy.

* * *

Regular speech

_HInata's thoughts_

singing

* * *

A saddened Hinata walked down the halls to her next class. It turns out Naruto, Takashi, Sas-gay, Tenten, Shino, and Kiba, have a different class.

To top it off Sakura was in Art with Hinata, yeah life is just grand isn't it?

Finally Hinata got to class number 439, the room for art, but it was so loud inside, she didn't even open the door and she could hear screams, crashes, and splattering sounds...

Something inside Hinata wanted to make her turn away, but she still opened the door. A taco flew by Hinata's head, and hit the lockers across the hall. This made Hinata close the door, and wait a few minutes. Soon, Hinata opened the door and pratticully dove in, dodging the flying tacos.

* * *

On top of a desk a boy (at least Hinata thought it was a boy) with blond hair put in a high pony-tail was wearing all pink singing barbie girl... (A/N pink, the color of the devil, -cough-cough-sakura-cough-cough)

_"_I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world,It's so fantastic-OWWW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT INO!?"

The girl who was Ino, also had blond hair put up in a high pony-tail. She hit the boy in the head, knocking him off the desk, and called him and idiot.

Hinata scanned over the class and saw miss flat chest talking, oh i mean flirting with some random boy.

Hinata picked up 5 tacos, and threw them at Sakura, hitting her in the head, arm, the non-existent chest, and two more time in the head.

Unfourtunatly, Sakura turned around and saw Hinata standing there.

"YOU LITTLE! BITCH!!" The banshee screamed.

Before she could say more HInata cut her off " You refused to take the second chance, remember? You can't blame me, you brought this on yourself." Hinata then threw another taco, Hitting Sakura right in the face.

* * *

All of a sudden a man wearing a yellow dress, came in the class "HELLO CLASSSS! HOW ARE YOU TODAY!?"

"WE'RE ALL FINE OROCHIMARU SENSEI!" Sakura yelled, the remains of the taco still on her.

_Tacos, singing boy in pink..., now a teacher in a dress? WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TOO!? not to mention the teacher looks like micheal Jackson...maybe he and sakura are related!?_

"Okay as we all know, We are going to be painting our saddest experiences, today we will do a sketch, I'M SO EXITED! JIMMY PUT THAT TACO DOWN! Now lets get set up, we will have groups of 5 and you and your group will sit at one of the 6 tables where you will find papers, pencils, and kneaded erasers, you will come up here once I call you name."

"Hinata. Hyuuga" She walked up to he front of the class.

"Deidara" The boy who was singing came up.

"Ino yamanaka" The girl who hit Deidara came up.

"Garra" A boy with red hair, and green eyes which were surrounded by black eye-liner went up.

"Temari" A girl with sandy blond hair put in foun pony-tails went up.

* * *

They all went to a table in the back of the class. No one spoke, Hinata shifted in her seat, which sent a signal that it was to quiet.

"Deidara are you a girl?" HInata blurted. Ino and Temari started to laugh like crazy, and Garra just let out a small chuckle.

Deidara's face went red "NO!"

"Oh OK... then you should cut you hair, 'cause some guy might hit on you." Hinata continued which made the others laugh even more.

"WELL YOUR TO SHORT TO BE IN HIGH SCHOOL!" He yelled.

"I'm 12, i skipped a few grades." Hinata explained.

"WELL YOU MOM-"

"Mom died..." Hearing Hinata say that made him feel guilty, but bein an idiot he continued.

"WELL YOU DAD!-"

"murdered..." Now Deidara felt like shit for even saying anything.

"Sorry...I shouldn't have said anything about that..." Diedara said as he sighed and looked over at Hinata who had her head down.

"It's okay, but we should talk about something else..." Hinata said as she looked up and smiled.

"Hinata...didn't you throw tacos at Sakura?" To everyone's surprise Garra said that.

"Yeah! I got one right in her face!" Hinata laughed, along with everyone else.

"I was wondering who did that!" Temari said as she recalled the taco bits on Sakura's face.

During this time Hinata drew Her mother on the floor with a knife, her father in an ambulance, and her and Takashi, him yelling and her crying, bleeding.

Despite the sad picture Hinata drew, she laughed and had fun with her friends the whole period,. ( While throwing a few left-over tacos at Sakura.)

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter I hope you leave me reivews! It makes me happy, and i feel motivated. (While my internet is off i'll try to write a few more chapters)


	5. Chapter 5 and another author note

Hi everyone this is sora tsubasa speaking ^ ^ i am truly sorry it has taken this long to update.

Oh i'm not sure about the pairing yet, but I will add some GarraxHinata because of the requests ^ ^

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

**Questions and Answers**

**Question: Why were there tacos in art class?**

**Answer: Jimmy (the kid Orochimaru yelled at) wanted to pull a prank and brought in 5 bags of tacos to school (i'm making this up 'cause**

**I don't know why I put tacos, I guess I didn't want the story to be to serious)**

**Question: Why was Deidara singing barbie girl?**

**Answer: He was hyper at the moment from eating a lot of candy.**

**Question: Why was Orochimaru in a dress?**

**Answer: I thought it would be funny....**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**I have become an admin 4 a site my friend made. We have been having some trouble gaining more members so I made a link to the site on my page.**

**Please become a member if u like. You can post photos, chat, we have a forum 4 art contests, poetry, lyrics and videos, we are trying to get manga scans**

**as well. It is fun, plus we are trying to get the site at it's best so we can beat , so please help us. ^ ^**

**P.s all of your reivews made me happy, but I sadly am writing this chapter in a hurry 'cause I have a lot of drama going on where I am right now,**

**I'm sorry I can't respond**

......

As the bell rang Hinata, Deidara, Ino, Temari, and Garra walked down the halls, each soon taking their leave, for they did not share the same class. Soon only Hinata

and Garra remained. Hinata, who was getting slightly uneasy because of the thick silence was the first to speak.

"Garra, what class do you have next? I have P.E"

"I have P.E as well."

The small exchange of words, did not seem to do much, but the slience that followed was not the same. Not uneasy, it was calming, comforting even. A small, but noticeable smile appeared upon Hinata's face.

When Hinata entered the girl's locker rooms she was disgusted. The gym unifroms were short, very tight. The shirt reached the belly button and the shorts were mid- thigh.

A depressing aura surrounded Hinata, she didn't see anyone she knew in the girls locker rooms, well she saw Sakura, but she did not want to 'try' to be friends with her.

Hinata scanned the gym and walked over to Garra when she found him, he was also with Sasuke.

"So guys whats the gym teacher like?" Hinata questioned.

"Five words, She is a Crazy Bitch. " Sasuke said which was followed by a yell of a woman "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! LINE UP!"

"Told you she was crazy. She is Anko, obviously she is our gym teacher." With that said they lined up.

"Okay maggots, START OFF WITH FIVE LAPS, GO!"

Hinata began with a jog, she was good at running, but she knew she had to conserve her energy. She was in the middle, about twenty people behind her.

One lap. Hinata's breath was even, nobody passed her.

Two laps. Her legs hurt, the gym was huge and the laps were longer.

Three laps. She had gotten used to her aching legs.

Four laps. She slowed down only a little, but enough to catch her breath.

Five laps. She sped up, she passed most people, he only ones ahead were Garra and Sasuke. She ran faster, as fast as her limits could permit.

She didn't get ahead of them. The final lap was done, Hinata fell to the ground. She stayed there until she caught her breath.

"Hinata are you OK?" Hinata looked up and saw Garra, concern was clear on his face. "Yeah I'm fine Garra, just a little tired."

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! TIME FOR DODGEBALL!"

The game was intense, balls thrown, people hit in the face. The nurse had to come and help with bloody noses.

Soon only Hinata and Sakura was left. Sakura gritted her teeth, but then smirked. "Your going to lose you little midget."

Sakura threw a ball at Hinata, aiming for her stomach. Hinata jumped to the side and caught the ball.

"Who is gonna lose? Not me." Hinata threw the ball and hit Sakura is the leg. "Told you I wouldn't lose."

"OK GOOD GAME, NOW DRESS OUT!"

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**next time: lunch and we will skip the rest of the uneventful classes when the pranking and the drama begins (ooooohh soap opera time -laughs-)**


End file.
